Jewelfish
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Él podía tener su reputación, podía jugar con cualquiera de ellas a quienes solo veía sin ningún sentimiento, pero no podía con ella. Con Serena era imposible que jugara.


_**Título: Jewelfish**_

_**Pairing: Neathianshipping – Seright – ElrightXSerena**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Rated: T (Por haber unas partes Lime o Lemmon, no sé si se me dio bien)**_

_**Palabras: 1747 (Contando la canción pero sin el fin)**_

_**Páginas: 9**_

_**Canción: Jewelfish – Vocaloid Kiyoteru Hiyama (Kiyoteru-sensei ^o^)**_

_**Summary: Él podía tener su reputación, podía jugar con cualquiera de ellas a quienes solo veía sin ningún sentimiento, pero no podía con ella. Con Serena era imposible que jugara.**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan, sus personajes, la canción y la frase que voy a colocar, no me pertenecen.**_

_**Leyenda:**_

-Narración-

**-"La frase que voy a colocar"-**

_-Flashback-_

_-Cuando vaya a recalcar algo-_

* * *

_**shizuka ni obore teiku hate ni **_

_**oroka narini aishikata wo oboe te **_

Entró más, ambos ahogaban los gemidos para que nadie les escuchara, estaba mal lo que hacían, muy mal; ellos lo sabían pero no les importaba, en ese momento solo estaban los dos, ellos dos y nadie más, solo la luna estaba presente como espectadora. Un gemido, ella arqueó la espalda arañando su espalda.

-É-és-te… Amor… E-es u-na ton… Tería…-Escuchaba que decía, pero sonriendo.

Él sonrió-Es verdad, pero así me gusta –

Ella sonrió ampliamente, mejillas sonrojadas y algunas lágrimas escapando por sus ojos-S-sí… A-a mí tam-bién… –

_**karada de omone teiku kaiwa **_

_**ichiji nomadoromidake nokoshi te **_

Era raro cómo inició todo, él que tenía una reputación de jugar con las mujeres, y ella le esperó, siempre le esperó, por más dolor que él le causara saliendo con otras, y otras… Y otras. Nunca la misma, siempre una diferente. Pero, ¿Se quedaría con ella?… Sí, quizá sí…

_-¡Hey Elright!-Había dicho durante la tarde, la guerra entre Gundalia y Neathia continuaba, por lo que era raro que todo estuviera tan tranquilo – aún de noche –, pero él había decidido salir a caminar un rato, pero no contó con encontrársela a __ella__._

_-¿Eh?-Miró por sobre su hombro y la vio acercándose a él, sonrió-¿Qué pasa? –_

_-Y-yo…-Desvió la mirada, pero no contó con que él le tomara de la mano, volvió a mirarlo, solo que frunciendo el seño-No hagas eso –_

_-¿Por qué? Bueno… Sabemos que es inapropiado pero… –_

_-No, no es solo por eso-Se cruzó de brazos-¿Con cuántas has estado hoy? –_

_Él se mantuvo serio-Serena… Creo que sabes por qué lo hago –_

_-Sí lo sé… Pero…-Bajó la mirada-No es jus… –_

_No pudo terminara de hablar, ya que sus labios se juntaron en un beso, uno que habían esperado por mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos solo concentrándose en ese beso. El beso fue subiendo de tono, no se molestaron en separarse cuando sus lenguas jugaban dentro de la boca del otro. Se separaron intentando recuperar el aliento, en ese momento, ambos maldecían tener que necesitar oxígeno, se sonrojaron-Y-yo… Serena… Y-yo… –_

_Ella le volvió a besar interrumpiéndole en el acto, sonrió por lo bajo, ya comenzaba…_

…

_La acorraló contra la pared, el beso entre ambos subiendo de nivel, tornándose fogoso, Serena empezaba a desabrocharle los botones a su camisa, pero él no se quedaba atrás jugando con su lengua en su boca. La conversación entre sus cuerpos era diferente para él, muy diferente a cualquier otra con la que haya salido, ellas se derretían inmediatamente al verle, pero ella no. Él siempre había podido jugar con cualquiera de ellas, pero con ella no, con Serena él no podía jugar._

_Besó su cuello causando leves gemidos por parte de Serena y pasaba su mano por debajo de su camisa. No debían hacer mucho ruido, no si querían que su terrible crimen fuese descubierto. Era verdad lo que decían… _**"****Un amor que pregunta, si es virtud o es pecado, la fuerza que lo agita, eso es el amor soñado"**

_**romanteikku na kyouki wo matotte **_

_**moraru wo nugu yorokobi **_

_**shitatari otsu haitoku no mitsu tada uchi furue te **_

_Dos personas jugaban a lo mismo, ese baile de amor y pasión que esperaron por tanto tiempo, la ropa de ambos estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, pero ambos estaban cubiertos por algo: un romance insano, pero cómo no lo iba a ser, si tan solo el tenerla cerca le volvía loco, ella era su droga, esa droga que hacía que disfrutara tanto ese placer…_

Sus respiraciones agitadas se fundían en una sola, ella lloraba, sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, pero ambos lo disfrutaban, el solo hecho de no tenerse cerca el uno del otro, hacía que disfrutaran ese momento. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios para intentar consolarla-¿M-me… De-tengo…? –

-N-no… Si-gue… –

No quería hacerle daño, ella era todo para él, pero sonrió, esa sonrisa manipuladora, pero que con ella no funcionaba. Funcionaba con cualquiera – aunque de todas maneras ni la usaba pues las demás se derretían sin él usarla –, y si él quisiera, podría funcionar con Serena, pero aún así, que ambos hicieran eso, quería decir que él no usaría esa sonrisa con ella. Jamás la usaría con ella. Jadeó cuando llegaron a ese momento, un grito ahogado se escuchó, le arañó la espalda intentando ahogar los gritos, en cambio, ella jadeaba.

_**motome atte **_

_**tsumi fukai yoru no panorama wo fuyashi teiku **_

_**iroase nuyouni **_

_**tsunaga tte sarasa reteiku egoizumu**_

Ambos estaban más que extasiados, tenerse por fin el uno al otro, pero lo que hacían estaba mal, y ambos lo sabían. Estaba contra las reglas que ambos tuvieran una relación, pero prefirieron seguir a sus corazones, después de todo _**El corazón no entiende razones**_. Pero a ellos poco les importaba el resultado de esa noche, no les importaba que los vieran descolocados al día siguiente, no les importaba lo que ocurriría después de esa noche pecaminosa. Solo les importaba el ahora, y el ahora era lo que estaban haciendo, para mal según los demás, pero para bien según ellos.

_**komi age teku atsui kairaku ni tori tsuka retamama **_

-Se-Sere-na…-Susurró con la respiración agitada.

-¡E-El-right! –

Sonrió de medio lado y acercó su rostro al oído de ella-Se-rena…-Le susurraba-Esto… Está mal, ambos… Lo sabemos… –

-N-no quiero… S-sepa-rarme de… T-ti…-Respondió.

-Y-yo tam-poco… Pero…-Algún día, en algún momento, ambos tendrían que alejarse del otro-Por ello… Se-Serena… Cuando, esto termine, cuando la guerra acabe… ¿Quieres…?-Siguió susurrándole-¿… Casarte… Conmigo? –

_**midare ru toiki shiruku no umi**_

_**haku akari ni shimi kondeku chinmoku **_

Ya lo había pensado desde hacía tres años, a pesar de que no era lo correcto – al menos no según la sociedad –, él estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, no le importaba lo que pasaría si se enteraban de eso. Él estaba decidido desde hacía bastante tiempo a amarla solo a ella, a ella y a nadie más, dejaría su reputación de lado y la abandonaría por completo. Después de _aquella_ noche con otra, no quería saber nada de su antigua reputación.

_Se había despertado antes que su anterior __víctima__, así era él de todas maneras, disfrutaba lo que hacía, no le importaba en lo más mínimo cómo se sentían. Sonrió para sus adentros tomando uno de los mechones morados de la chica. Los primeros rayos del sol no se hicieron esperar y atravesaron por la ventana de la habitación, la chica de repente se empezó a mover y él se levantó rápidamente comenzando a vestirse, simplemente dejando una nota antes de salir…_

"_Fue divertido – E.K"_

_**shibori tsukusu kitai kakusu naka de haga sareru perusona**_

_**nigotte iku chi wo suu noha itsuwari no yasashi sa **_

Serena le sonrió exhausta, ambos mirándose a los ojos, una mirada entre ternura y maliciosa, un brillo lujurioso en los ojos de ambos-Claro…-Le susurró ésta vez ella a él, de la misma forma seductora.

_**fukaku fukaku nokoshita kizu ha makingu**_

_**sono itami de itsuka omoidashi te **_

_**majiwa tte koukotsu ni bake ru yokubou**_

Habían llegado al climax, mientras más embestía, más jadeaba ella, se aferró más a él. No le gustaba hacerle daños, menos verla llorando, pero era ella quien le decía, a pesar de todo:-N-no te… De-deten-gas… –

Le dolía verla así, le besó suavemente en los labios intentando consolarla…

_-¡E-Elright!-Jadeaba por la cercanía de ambos, sonrió mordiéndole levemente el cuello._

_-Shhh… Tranquila, no te haré daño… –_

_-Sé, que no lo harás-Le sonrió derramando varias lágrimas._

No era la primera vez que la hacía llorar, pues no era la primera vez que se entregaban el uno al otro, pero eso ocurría por tener que aguantarse tanto tiempo el tenerla al frente y sin poder – mínimo – tomarle de la mano. Habían llegado al éxtasis de ese baile de pasión, todo por la lujuria que sentían desde que llegaron a esa situación, pero sabían – ambos sabían – que lo hacían por amor al otro.

_**muki dashi nomama haji raino kajitsu wo name au **_

_-¡Ah!-Intentó ahogar un grito, él lamió su cuello con lujuria, bajando su boca hacia sus senos, mordiendo suavemente, causando jadeos por parte de ella-¡E-El-right! –_

Le daba vergüenza, estaba claro que le daba vergüenza que ambos – en especial él – hayan lamido la fruta del otro.

_**mare mumamano tsuyu na sugata wo mise te**_

_**mora shi nijimu koe setsuna geni **_

Los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana pegando contra su rostro, volvió a arroparse con las sábanas evitando así el molesto brillo, de repente se dio cuenta de algo… Él no estaba a su lado. Se incorporó sorprendida, no estaba, la había engañado, como a tantas otras. Bajó la mirada apretando las sábanas, terminó siendo engañada igual que muchas otras, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? Alguien abrió la puerta, ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa dirigiendo su mirada hacia la persona que entraba, ¿Cómo era que…?

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupado

-Y-yo…-Se sentó en la cama, frente a ella y le tomó de la mano-Pensé… Pensé que tú… ¡Que habías jugado conmigo como con tantas otras, idiota!-Le dio un empujón soltándose de su agarre.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Elright preocupado al verla llorando-Serena…-Susurró acercándose a ella y la abrazó fuertemente-Tú eres diferente…-Le susurró a pesar de que ella le intentara alejar empujándole y dándole golpes en el pecho-Jamás jugaría contigo como con otras tantas, jamás lo haría, jamás…-Le besó suavemente en los labios-Te amo… –

_**oshi yameru giman no kanjou wo sute te **_

_**suberi ochiru motto hikari no todoka nu tokoro made**_

Al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de los labios de él, dejó de golpearle y se calmó, sonrió levemente pasando los brazos por atrás de su cuello y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho-Yo… Yo… Elright yo… –

-Shhh… No digas nada…-La calló posando sus labios sobre los de ella, un suave y tierno beso, sin ningún tipo de lujuria.

-Elright… Yo…-Susurró cuando se separaron-Tam-también te amo…-Lo besó.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, no como anoche, no con la misma lujuria, sino calmamente, uno al lado del otro. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos y le dedicaron una sonrisa al otro, abrazándose con ternura y finalmente cerrando los ojos, no queriendo que el momento que estaban juntos acabaran. Pero ambos lo sabían, por ahora solo ellos lo sabían… _"__Por ello, Serena, cuando esto termine, cuando la guerra acabe… ¿Quieres… Casarte… Conmigo?__"_… Ambos estarían juntos, y él jamás la engañaría, jamás jugaría con ella… Porque _Él podía tener su reputación, podía jugar con cualquiera de ellas a quienes solo veía sin ningún sentimiento, pero no podía con ella. Con Serena era imposible que jugara._

_***.-FIN-.***_

* * *

_**-Suspiro exhausta-Bueno, creo que dirán que al fin publiqué algo, pero digamos que se me ha hecho difícil…**_

_**1)El internet está malo**_

_**2)Obviamente, tengo que salir a pasear por las vacaciones XD**_

_**Y otras razones privadas XP**_

_**Como sea, aquí está, creo que me van a tachar de perve T-T, la pregunta es…**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
